Ooh I'm Feral Now
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gouls are destined to become feral. He just didnt expect it to be so soon. FemSol x Hancock
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Ooh I'm feral now!" He roared launching himself at the raider crouched atop her. He'd said it before. He said it every time she went down in a fight, and that meant he said it often. When her knee hit the ground he just saw red. And then he made that red splash the ground, a sacrifice to the goddess of beauty he had chosen to follow.

"One day-" She stood and brushed herself off, sticking the long needle of a stimpack into her arm and watching as all her ailments righted themselves. He didn't like thinking about it but he knew she was right.

"Drop it love, I don't like seein you sad."

"Will you remember me?" She knew the answer.

"It won't be me." He cleaned off his knife on the raider's shirt.

"It'll have your eyes." She looked off into the night, sadness tinting her words like a shadow on a hot day. Black, darkness, his eyes were the same as every other ghoul out there, so why was that what she thought about?

"You put a bullet right here, alright?" He grabbed the end of her gun and pressed it to his forehead. Her eyes were wide, frightened, glittering with unshed tears. "You put it down cuz it aint me and you don't cry cuz I had a pretty great life. I got you didn't I?" He smiled. She pulled her gun out of his hands and holstered it hastily. "Now stop snifflin and let's get goin, yea?"

"Yeah." Her voice was small, soft, her hand clenched, wanting his hand to hold his but biting her lip and denying herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Hey John, how'ya feeling?" She asked looking sideways at him.

"Fine, why?" He smiled quizzically at her.

"You checked that body for loot three times."

"Did I?" His eyes widened. "H-have I been doin that...often?"

"Every once in a while." She said thoughtfully.

"Shit. Look, I gotta hit up Fahrenheit, meet ya back in Sanctuary?"

"Want me to come with?" She leaned closer to him, concern overtaking her usual smile.

"Na, you get back to your people, I'll catch up." He kissed her cheek before hopping up and beginning to jog off.

"You better." She said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Hey, Fahrenheit. Where is he?" She asked reaching his room, doors shut and locked.

"Boss aint seein visitors. Come back later."

"Yeah sure." She turned and left, watching all the guards, marking weak points, studying the lock as she went. She waited, and waited, and waited and then when it was dark she snuck back inside, creeping through shadows past unsuspecting guards until she got to the door, still shut resolutely barring her visit. Bobby pin and screwdriver in hand, she picked the lock easily and slipped inside before anyone saw.

"Fahrenheit?" The voice was weak. She walked over to him, eyes traversing his body.

"Sorry, try again."

"God, I didn't want you seein me like this." He put an arm over his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Rough."

"I've seen you high out of your mind, drunk as an ocean, going through withdrawals, fuck, I've seen you naked. Isn't that enough? Can't you just let me in?"

"This is different. Don't you get it?" He got up and walked across the room angrily throwing open the doors and shouting for his red-headed second-in-command.

"Talk to me!" She shouted.

"Go home." He waved her off as Fahrenheit appeared to drag her away.

"Like fucking hell. I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on." She yanked her arm out of Fahrenheit's grasp.

"Stop being so stubborn." He growled.

"I'm not just another girl for you to fuck and dump." She snarled in his face.

"I never thought that. You know-" He stepped back, taken by surprise. Is that what she thought of him? Well that's what he'd been acting like recently. He'd been so caught up in his own worries: thinking of how she thought of him rather than how she felt.

"Alright." He slumped back onto his bed. "Fahrenheit, get the door." He waited until she'd shut the doors and was standing firmly on the other side, an immovable object. "I want to be with you forever. I want to see you smile until you die. I figured I'm a ghoul so I'd probably live long after you died, not that I'd want to, but at least I'd never have to see you cry over me. But hey, we can't all get what we want." He finally looked up into her eyes. She seemed calm, almost too unfazed. "I'm going feral. I didn't want you to see me when it happens; I just wanted to sulk a bit before I put this in my skull." He held up a bullet, shining in the dim lighting of his room.

"You-" she moved closer "-piece of absolute trash!" She kicked him in the shin. A fist found his face before a knee came to his gut. Stepping back she spit on him. "You fucking cunt piece of shit!" She screamed as she began trashing his room. He watched her, not moving to stop her. "You were just gunna kill yourself without even saying goodbye? Just gonna ditch me like that? We were in this together! Or did that mean nothing to you? Just fancy words like your fancy duds." She threw his hat at him.

"I figured it'd hurt less if you didn't-"

"No. You shut the fuck up before I get mad." He repressed a chuckle. Beating him up and trashing his room wasn't mad? "You just had to go off and-" she tossed a vase at his head. It shattered against the wall. "-Fuck You!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry. You get to...you get to...fuck." She was crying. "Stop being so dumb, alright?" She sank to her knees. The words died on his tongue. _Ooh I'm feral now_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Hey, you got this, ok?" He kissed her hand and brought the muzzle up to his forehead. Smile on his lips he shut his eyes. "It won't hurt. Just like goin to sleep."

"I can't."

"You gotta."

"I can't." She was crying.

"I can't help you with this one, love."

"John, I can't lose you too. Its hurts." She was only held up by her hands on the grip of her gun, his hand steadying the muzzle. She'd been through too much, been hurt so bad, he hated this, hated seeing her like this, but it was better this way. He was going to die soon anyway. Worse than death actually, because the _thing_ he'd become would try to hurt her and knowing that made him see red. He wanted to kill anything that threatened her, and if that meant dying here, now, then he was willing.

"Can't we wait, maybe-"

"It'll be any day now, you just gotta do it. Pull the trigger. Do it for me." He looked up at her, wide eyes on her as he dropped his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
